


Far

by Lesa S (frausorge)



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-13
Updated: 2001-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Lesa%20S
Summary: You don't do it because it's easier.
Relationships: Joey Fatone/Chris Kirkpatrick, Lance Bass/JC Chasez, Nick Carter/Justin Timberlake
Kudos: 1





	Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Georgina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgina/gifts).



> For Georgina, to apologize for the other thing taking so long.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, December 30, 2020.

The door slammed open, and someone stomped in. Chris opened his eyes. 

"This _sucks_ , JC," Justin announced. His cheeks were a little flushed. "This is not easier than dating girls." 

Joey stifled his laugh, but Chris still felt Joey's thighs shake under his cheek. 

"Oh, honey," JC said. "You don't do it because it's easier." 

Justin scowled. "Well, it's not more fun, either," he said. 

"Give it time," Lance said. 

"That's easy for you to say," Justin said. "You see JC every day." 

Lance stuck his tongue out at Justin. JC put a hand on Lance's knee. "You didn't have a good time?" JC said. "Was he a jerk to you?" 

"No, well," Justin admitted. "He's, y'know. A nice guy." 

"Where'd he take you?" 

"Um, to this restaurant, I can't pronounce the name. And then we went to this club he knew about, 'cause they've been here before, y'know, on their last tour? It was actually pretty cool. So we hung around down there for a while. And then he brought me back here." 

"Did he kiss you?" Chris said. 

"I'm not telling you that!" 

"You kissed him!" Joey said. "How was it?" 

"It was _weird!_ " Justin said. "It was like kissing." 

"How bizarre," Lance said, laughing. 

"No, I mean, really!" Justin said. "I was kind of nervous, and stuff, but then he, and we were, and it was - it wasn't any different! I thought it would be different." 

"It is," JC said, "later." 

"Oh. _Oh._ Well, I wouldn't know, would I! We didn't get that far." 

"No?" 

"He _thanked_ me," Justin said, "and he said good fucking night, and then he _left_." Justin's face was turning pink again. 

"I think Justin likes Nick," Joey said. Chris smacked Joey's leg and snickered. Even JC was grinning. 

"I do not!" Justin said. "I don't like him, and the whole thing was a stupid idea, and, and, and I'm not even gay! And y'all can all go _fuck_ yourselves. And," he took a deep breath, "I'm going to bed now." He threw the door open again and marched out. 

"When are you gonna see him again?" Lance called after him. 

"Tomorrow," Justin's voice drifted back.


End file.
